Thoughts, A Pokegirl Story
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A girl of fifteen, gifted. Some thoughts. M for language and semi lemons. Will not make sense unless you know about the Pokegirl universe.
1. Bella

_Some thoughts on a gifted girl in the pokegirl universe, which I read up on A LOT today, having barely heard of it before. Tell me if I'm wrong about something, and REVIEW!_

Disclaimer-I own neither pokemon nor pokegirls.

Thoughts, a Pokegirl Story

Bella, a girl of fifteen, was rather well known in her town. A prodigious acrobat, an excellent athlete, and from the family of a famous Tamer. Everyone there knew her name. Bella's sister, just a year or so older than her, had gone missing, and her parents had refused to tell her why. Every morning since then, her parents had given her a tearful goodbye.

Bella had no clue why.

Recently, she had started to feel things differently. She had always been energetic, and acrobatic too, but now she could run at a speed she wouldn't have believed possible. But also, she had had a burning edge to have sex, like a flame inside her body.

* * *

Just the day before, a famous female tamer called Elena, purer human than anyone in the town, had passed through.

It had been a particularly bad time for Bella, practically unbearable.

For that reason, she had gone up to the tamer. She didn't know what she was going to say, figuring she'd make it up as she went along.

She didn't need to.

"Well, well." the Tamer had said. "Bella, is it?" she asked.  
Bella nodded.  
"I recognise that look." said Elena. "I know what you need. You need some taming."  
She barely dared to nod, and, with a crooked smile, the Tamer beckoned her out of sight.

* * *

That had been good, Bella acknowledged, though very strange. The Tamer was famous, but cruel. Her methods were deeply criticised by supporters of Pokegirl rights, and supported strongly by those who said they needed to know who was in charge.

Bella had first hand experience now, and it was definitely harsh. But good… she'd never seen the ways she could twist her body as useful before…

* * *

Bella had gone for a walk, just outside the city. She often did. There were very few ferals around, it was quite safe.

She walked for a while, travelling almost at random through the forest, not following trails, just wandering aimlessly.

The fire inside of her was blazing white hot. It had taken weeks, months even to reach the fever pitch when she had gone up to Elena, and from nothing it had risen back to that level already.

And getting hotter.

Bella was just able to ignore it as it rose, the fire spreading through her body.

And then exploding.

Bella screamed as pain struck through her, and she collapsed to the forest floor, just as she crossed one of the tracks.

Alternating waves of agonising pain and purest pleasure cut through her, and she collapsed to the ground.

It wasn't long before she fell into unconsciousness, the two sensations confusing her nervous system just too much.

* * *

Bella woke up from a deep sleep. The first thing she felt was _different_. The second thing was the burning need inside her. Damn, would it never go away?

She opened her eyes, and sat up.

Her tail waved out from under her.

It hit her.

She looked at herself, and knew.

She'd heard of Thresholding before; but had always thought it was a myth.

Obviously this was what had happened to her sister, as well. Too much pokegirl blood in their family.

What now?

She could return home, and be sold, or given away.

She could run, and face a loss of what made her who she was.

She could-

Damn, she needed some sex right then…

She could try and find a tamer who wasn't too cruel. There were some staying in the town at the moment…

Footsteps. Bella leapt upwards, part of her marvelling that she was even more acrobatic than ever, and grabbed a tree branch with her tail, wrapping herself round it.

Wow, this flexibility was useful.

"Don't bother hiding. I know you're there." came Elena's voice.

Bella stayed where she was.

"Come on Bella, you must have known this would happen someday." came the cold voice.

Bella fell out of the tree in surprise, landing hard on her back.

"Thresholding was inevitable with your talents. Why do you think I waited for you? Only a Catgirl, not that rare, but a pokegirl's a pokegirl." she said.

Bella found her voice.

"You can't do this." she said, a little scared.  
Elena smiled, coldly.

"Of course I can. You're only a pokegirl." She said, picking a pokeball of her belt.  
"And with that attitude, you need some more taming." she finished, throwing the pokeball straight at her.

She could have dodged easily.

She didn't.

It hit her, absorbing her inside.

* * *

_Quick, get out!  
No, this is better than someone I don't know, or being used as a breeder.  
What? She's the cruellest tamer around!  
Should be interesting then.  
How can you think like that? There's more to life than sex!  
Not anymore._

* * *

The ball pinged, and Elena picked it up.  
"This one should be fine. I might have to introduce her to my Dominatrix… or maybe a Level 5 would do…" mused the famous tamer. "Or just a very long taming session. Did I bring my whips?"

* * *

_I hope that doesn't break accepted canon. I hope you enjoy, and review._

_Now, what do you think? Should i continue this?  
_


	2. Elena

_Yeah… I'm too nice to stick with an unhappy ending. Story extension powah! Now a multichapter fic._

Disclaimer-Hey, look! It's something else Fee doesn't own, the sky!  
Tough how awesome would that be? HEY, GET OUT OF MY SKY!

Thoughts Chapter 2  
With Elena

The ball opened, and Bella felt the cold air on her fur skin again.

She was in a forest clearing.

Elena was there, naked, holding a whip.

"If you try to run, you will suffer." she said, walking towards her, grabbing her and tying her to a tree.

She whipped at her, the whip not soft, but actually painfully, a terrible sting, a drop of blood left where it struck.  
Then again. And again.

Elena picked a strap-on out of a bag on the floor. Putting it on, she slammed into Bella.

* * *

"This is Bella. Say hello." said Elena, coldly smiling.  
"Hello." said a Flarea, quietly.  
"Hello." whispered a Ronin.  
"Hello."  
The last one came from a Whorizard, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Hello." said a Dominatrix. "Hmm… you and you." she said, pointing at the Whorizard and at Bella, as Elena entered a large tent.

* * *

The Dominatrix was particularly sadistic, much like her master. Whether she got it from the tamer or vice-versa was debatable.

During the entire time the Whorizard made not a single sound.

"Who are-" started Bella as she was released back into the group of four pokegirls, and the Dominatrix entered the tent Elena was in.  
The Flarea shushed her.

Not until loud noises of pleasure were coming from the tent did the Flarea speask again.  
"If they hear us speaking they'll punish us all." she explained. "I'm Alice."  
"I'm Karin." said the Ronin.

"That's Jane." added the Flarea, looking sideways at the Whorizard. "Elena has had her longest. She still talked when we met her, but she hasn't for years now."  
"Are you all thresholds?" asked Bella.

"Yes." said Karin. "Except that Dominatrix. She's as bad as Elena."

"Why do they do this?" asked Bella.

"The Dominatrix just does it because she enjoys it. Elena… when she caught me she was talking about the corruption of human genetics and how she was going to punish me for my blood." said Alice.  
"And me." said Karin.

Bella shivered.

"We have to escape."  
"Not a chance." said Alice. "That's what Jane tried."

"She never spoke again."

* * *

_Just a short set up chapter for the third and probably final one. I'll get round to that eventually. No proper lemon because I'm not in the mood for it._


End file.
